


Sucker For You

by vomitingwords



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Domestic Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Leonard Snart Lives, Leonard Snart is a Softie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Len is a sucker for Barry (based on the song Sucker For You by Matt Terry)





	Sucker For You

**Author's Note:**

> Barry and Leonard are my OTP. Enjoy this cute little... whatever this is about how Leonard would put up with anything for Barry. :)

It didn't matter that Leonard was sitting at this restaurant in his best suit, alone, a whole two hours after he and Barry agreed to meet for date night. Len sat there waiting patiently, well maybe not that patiently his head did turn to the door every time it opened, as people filtered in, ate and then filtered back out again, even as multiple waiters passed him he would politely tell them he was still waiting for someone and sip his water. 

It was another half an hour after that before Barry rushed in slightly out of breath and his hair windswept, indicating that he's used his super speed to get there. 

“Len I'm so sorry I am late. Were you waiting long?”

Leonard had wanted to tell Barry how he'd been waiting here two and a half hours and how if you make plans with someone it's common courtesy to not be late but as he sat there, looking up at Barry with his pink tinted cheeks and big sparkling eyes he just couldn't do it. He got up and pulled Barry's chair out for him with a genuine smile. 

“Not at all love, I'm just happy you're here.” He said sitting down. Barry smiled widely and took a drink of his water before they both looked at their menus.

***  
Len knew that Barry tended to get a little over excited and enthusiastic about things and while it was something else added to the list of things that made them complete opposites it's something that Len loved, so a few weeks after their very late dinner when Barry dragged Leonard in to Star Labs at six in the morning to show him some new training exercises he'd been working on, Len didn't complain or even seem remotely unhappy to the rest of team Flash he just smiled and watched his boyfriend lovingly as he flashed around the training centre. Everyone exchanged confused glances but no one said anything out loud. It was an unspoken agreement that nobody mentioned how whipped Len was for Barry, mostly because Len would probably freeze them but that didn’t stop them from talking about it behind his back when neither Len or Barry were around. That’s what happened the next day when Caitlin, Iris, Cisco and Harry got into Star Labs before Barry did.

“Did you guys see the way Cold looked at Barry yesterday?” Caitlin asked strolling into the Cortex, coffee in hand.

“I know it’s disgusting.” Cisco grimaces before putting down was he was working on to sip the coffee that had just been placed in front of him.

“Awe c’mon Cisco I think it’s cute.” Iris smiles taking her coffee from Caitlin’s other hand. 

“If any of us had forced Cold to come in here at 6:30 in the morning he would’ve blasted us with the cold gun!” Cisco almost shouted.

“Well that’s because he’s not in love with any of you.” Harrison wells smirked as he entered the cortex catching the tail end of their conversation.

“Oh no not you too.” Cisco groaned. “Can’t there be at least one person on my side?! I mean their supposed to be enemies!”

“Captain Cold and The Flash are enemies. Barry Allen and Leonard Snart are in love.” Iris smiled and the conversation was dropped when Barry walked into the cortex with a bright smile on his face and the subtle reminisce of a hickey peeking out from under his collar. 

***

Len had been planning this for awhile. The proposal to end all proposals. Barry was special and Len needed to make sure Barry knew how he felt everyday but, especially today.

As he stood in the middle of the cortex, in his best suit with a light blue tie, because well he was Captain Cold and he liked blue, sue him, waiting for Iris, who he had told about the proposal and agreed to keep Barry away so that Len could prepare, to bring Barry in he looked around the room. Ice from his cold gun covered the walls, sparkling beautifully in the lights, especially the little white fairy lights he’d hung around the room. He never thought he’d get to do something like this, propose to the man he was so in love with. The man, no matter how infuriating late, overly excited or tiringly energetic, Len could never stay mad at. He didn’t understand it, if he had met anyone on the street even half as do good, happy and relentlessly optimistic as Barry Allen he would’ve iced them on the spot but, there was something about Barry that Len just couldn't get out of his head, something that made him fall deeply and irretrievably in love with Barry. Barry was the one who had made Leonard want to be good, to be better and Leonard had honestly tried his hardest because he would do anything to put a smile on Barry’s face.

“God, I am such a sucker for you Barry Allen.” Len whispered to himself just as he saw Iris leading a confused Barry into the doorway.


End file.
